The Distance
by Poison Gemini
Summary: The key to a Rambaldi box is needed to uncover yet another device of his. The Covenant and the CIA are racing for a person - someone from Sydney's life. Unknowing, this is Sydney's long lost sister...love springs, and secrets are uncovered...
1. The Secret

**Title: **The Distance

**Rating:** Currently PG

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any of the characters, except for the made-up ones who are included here. Sad - eh?

**Summary: **Sydney's father is keeping something from her. It's nibbling away at him, and is causing him to stress out. Curious and scared for Jack, the CIA team set out, trying to find information on why he is so stressed. Until he speaks up, a shocking secret and surprise haunt Sydney...and is a great gain for the Covenant.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sydney walked into the office of the CIA and found herself walking to a desk, piled up with papers of work to be filled out. Yesterday her mission in Russia was a success, and she was able to smoothly gain access in and out of the facility, to gain the Rambaldi box. The box would lead the CIA to greater power and Intel which would uncover the biggest secret of Rambaldi's latest masterpiece yet.

Grateful, Sydney was called into the de-briefing room for another mission or for the latest information on the Covenant. The Covenant were an organisation which were in competition to uncover all Rambaldi artifacts before the CIA. They were most likely to use the artifacts as a selfish way, and to gain power over most of the world.

Sydney walked into the de-briefing room and took her seat which was on the right hand side of the room. She was the last to enter, and they all waited for Dixon to tell them why they were there.

"Thanks to Agents Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, we have uncovered the Rambaldi box. We have yet to discover the key which open it. The Covenant have just received the news that we beat them to the box, and will do anything to try and get it into their own hands. But, with this key, the Covenant can still try and gain access to this key. If they get it before we do, they will hold one thing we need, and use it to their advantage." Dixon paused. "Since Agents Bristow and Vaughn have returned safely from Russia after recovering the box, you two will be sent to Cairo, Egypt to try and uncover the keys. You will be leaving in two hours. Marshall will inform you about your tech." Dixon handed Sydney and Michael a folder each and smiled at them, and at Marshall.

Sydney quickly opened the folder, then looked up at Dixon. "Do we know what this key looks like?" She knew that once Dixon said when they would be leaving, everyone left. But Sydney needed to picture the description of the key in her head, so she wouldn't mistakenly bring back a rock, and something which has no connection to Rambaldi's box.

Dixon looked at her, then at the corner of his mouth, he smiled. He turned his head and said, "I am glad one of you asked that. The key, we do not know what it looks like. Marshall?" He turned to Marshall.

Marshall pushed his chair out and stood up, opposite Sydney, "Uh...we suppose...I mean I suppose the key looks like a golden object. Since Egypt has the sun set on it a lot, most things are gold and probably a Pharaoh had possession of it, probably a pretty powerful one. But, it should be somewhere separate from all the other jewels and should be more dangerous and...uh...life threatening." Marshall looked worried. "But never to worry, I have the tech that will help you guys out..." He smiled, "hopefully."

"That's surely comforting." Sydney said with sarcasm. Marshall was always a comforting person to be around, even if he did ramble off or make dangerous situations sound more...dangerous.

"Any more questions?" Dixon asked, before they were dismissed. No one spoke up. "Be ready, you leave in 2 hours, as mentioned before." Dixon smiled and walked out of the room with Jack Bristow, Marshall and Lauren Reed following him.

Eric Weiss, Vaughn and Sydney remained sitting there for a few minutes longer. Sydney sighed, gathered up the folder and walked out of the room.

Vaughn began making his way to the door until Weiss grabbed him by the arm and held him back. "Michael, are you sure you want to go to Cairo with Syd?" Weiss was worried about Vaughn, since he and Sydney had a past relationship, and also a "past" in Korea.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Vaughn looked at Weiss. He was confused. Weiss never looked out for him like how he was now. It was a completely different Weiss, probably not Weiss at all! But, it was a nice thought that Weiss was looking out for him like a true friend.

Weiss shrugged, trying to act all innocent like it was his idea. "Well, since you and Syd-" He began.

"Eric, did Jack ask you to ask me this?" Vaughn eyed him suspiciously.

Weiss took a while. "Uh..."

"Eric..."

"Okay, okay, you shot me. Jack kind of...threatened me if I didn't bring it up." Weiss let go of Vaughn's arm.

"With what?" Vaughn's brow was raised. Jack never thought he was ever good enough for Sydney. But ever since he was married, he didn't need to worry about Jack as much has he had in the past.

Weiss hinted at his neck, but since Vaughn didn't take any notice, he said, "He threatened me that if I didn't raise this up with you, he would..." he paused, "shoot me in the neck...and may I add again!"

"Irina was the one who did that, not Jack. On the other hand, how low can he go? I'm going to have a word with him." Vaughn moved, but Weiss pulled him back.

"Don't..._please_. Let's just use this to our...uh..._advantage_." A cheeky smile formed on Weiss's face.

"Eric..."

"Vaughn. Come on! This guy is hassling and making life here a living disaster! It's about time the Veiss bros were back in action!"

"Did you have something for breakfast?" Vaughn smiled. "_Veiss_? What are you, 12?"

Weiss shook his head. "Yeah, in fact I had breakfast at Sydney's." He rubbed it in, he just had to.

Vaughn shook his head and smiled. _You just had to rub it in didn't you?_ He left Weiss to be alone.

"What? What did I say?" He called back. "Vaughns..." He shook his head.

Vaughn made his way over to Lauren, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey," Lauren replied, kissing the air near him.

"What are you up to these days?" Vaughn asked her, with a smile.

"Oh, besides being Michael Vaughn's wife, a CIA agent, and doing paperwork. You?" Lauren giggled.

Vaughn laughed. "Well, being Lauren Reed's husband and being sent on another mission without my wife, sounds pretty dull to me. What do you think?"

"_Very_..."

Sydney smiled. She was listening, but they spoke a bit loudly, and since her desk was near Lauren's, she had every right. She was looking for her father as well. She needed to talk to someone besides Weiss and everyone else. She needed family.

"Dad," Sydney smiled as her father approached. Secretly, Vaughn was paying more attention to Sydney's new conversation than his.

"Sydney, I need to talk to you..." He didn't show any emotion what-so-ever. "Alone."

Sydney and Jack walked over to an office and closed the door. "What is it?"

"Uh...there is _something_ I thought your mother would tell you."

Hearing the word '_mother_' just made Sydney remember the betrayal and the last moment she saw her was her last. A blast from the past, and hearing something her mother never told her wouldn't make her day.

"What is it Dad?" Sydney was worried.

"Sark is after the key."

"I know Dad, that is why I am going to Cairo with Vaughn."

"The key has a link to -"

"To what Dad? What is it that you are not telling me?"

Jack hesitated, _Better out than in!_ "Sark is after the key and the key is a link to..." _She only knows her as her cousin...I might as well keep it that way and have a talk to Dixon._ "your cousin."

"My_ cousin_!" Sydney was puzzled.

"Shannon."

"Why is Sark after her?"

"I can't explain. You better get ready for your mission...Sydney, good luck."

Sydney walked out of the room and left the office. As for Jack, he made his way quickly to Dixon's office to have a little "chat" with him. More like informing and ordering him to keep his mouth shut about the information he was going to tell him.

* * *

"Since we have recieved _very _valuable Intel that the CIA have successfully retrieved the box that Mr Sark was meant to bring back to us. Unfortunately, he failed." McKenas Cole informed to his staff. There was only Lauren, Sark and a couple of other guys.

_No need to rub it in..._ Sark was pretty embarrassed, but he didn't show it. McKenas was a show off who never tried to do anything himself. "Uh, since _I_ 'failed' to get the box, I have received Intel which may blow you away."

"Please, tell us Mr Sark." McKenas walked around the wooden table.

Sark looked at him as he spoke. "The key, I know something about it."

"And that is Mr Sark?" McKenas stopped and looked at him, straight in the eye as if it would kill Sark.

Sark swallowed, then began. "The key isn't some device, like an object." He looked at the table, then at McKenas again. "It is a being. Someone you may find interest in."

"And who may this person be, Sark?" McKenas was keen to get this information fast.

Sark looked at him. But instead, Lauren spoke. "It is a woman, but we have not received _any _Intel yet about her appearance or identification. But, we do believe, meaning the CIA may also believe, she must be relating to the Bristows." Lauren smiled a little, thenher smile faded. "Jack Bristow took Sydney into a private office. I was not able to plant a device in there.Butby the look on Miss Bristow's face, it must be a relative veryclose to her. Maybe a sister,cousin or aunt."

"Hmm...this is _very_interesting, Miss Reed.Wouldyou be able to find out who this person is?"McKenas asked.

Sark looked at McKenas. He knew something. McKenas felt it. "Spit it out Sark. You wouldn't dare to hide something from the Covenant."

Sark sighed. _Give me a break Mr Universe!_ "I have an idea of who this mystery woman may be. I...bumped into her at a resturant. She's a cousin of Miss Bristow's. She may be_ the_ key."

"Since _you_ believe that. We need her now! Get her in your little lab but the end of the week." McKenas ordered.

"What happens if she is very...stubborn?" Lauren questioned.

"A hotel, safehouse, wherever! Trick her! We need the key before the CIA." McKenas was excited, yet yelling. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Good. I want good information by the end of the week, do you hear?" McKenas left.

Sark and Lauren breathed out. "You heard him. Get to it!" Lauren commanded. The other men got up and left. They would search the databases, search the streets, everywhere. "Sark, I suggest since you've seen this Bristow, that you..._look_ for her at a college." She smiled. "All Bristows attend colleges." She kissed him, then left.

How was Sark going to find this Bristow, when there were _many_ colleges? Sark left the room and began his search through rolls of many colleges. Until...he found her name...

* * *

Heya guys. Hope you like it. I know, the ending sucks - but anywho. Please review!! 


	2. The Set Up

**Thanks for the review ... I will try to make this chapter as _interestin'_ as possible, as for me it is kinda impossible. Lol. Anywho, here we go, and I will try to get some ... love like stuff happenin' here.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

Before the mission in Cairo, Vaughn and Sydney were sent to search an art gallery for some sort of secret map...or a script such as it. Posing as experts at art, Sydney and Vaughn were secretly photographing the artwork. It was sent to Marshall's computer, and it was x-rayed.By blinking, the photographs were taken, since Vaughn and Sydney placed contacts in their eyes.

"Got it!" Marshall's voice sounded excited, after finding the artwork. "No need for anymore pictures, since the computer program had worked and all...how is it there by the way?"

Sydney turned to Vaughn, smiled, and nodded. Wearing her hair in a bun, and glasses, her black skirt and jacket flew quickly in front of the guide.

"Excuse me, but it seems that we have run out of time. We are meant to be back at the office doing our report very soon. We do not wish to get our reputation in a mess - and your art gallery a bad name." She looked at her watch, convincingly.

"Uh...sure...sorry to lose track of time...er...just make your way back to the...um...entrance and make an...uh...right." The guide smiled.

Sydney and Vaughn smiled back. They began walking off.

"Marshall's got it?" Vaughn asked, in a whisper.

"Yes, he sounded...happy. But that is Marshall." Sydney smiled at the thought. They made their way out of the building and into a van. The van drove off, to the CIA office underground carpark.

* * *

Sark had found the college. But his only confusion was based on _how_ this girl would help them uncover the box. It made no sense to him. If she _was_ the key, how would you use her? 

He walked on the path of the college, he _had_ to enroll at the place. Sickening for him. But it was harder to recognise the girl. Supposedly he had the same timetable as her - let's hope so.

He walked to the wooden table and sat down. He rested his head on his hand, and looked around. A woman came and placed her bag and books (which included a folder) on the table. She then took a seat.

"Oh, sorry, am I intruding?" Her brown eyes were warming, and so was her smile. Her long brown hair was held back, and she had a small fringe.

Sark looked at her, and lifted his head. _Maybe this is the Bristow!? _He better answer... "Uh, hi. No, no, I was just...daydreaming." He forced a smile and a bit of a laugh. This really wasn't his kind of style of impressing women.

She smiled, "I'm Shannon Bristow."

_Ah-huh! Bingo! Now, my work couldn't get any easier!_ Sark smiled, but for the reason of finding the 'key'. "Julian."

"You new here?"

"Uh...yeah, if you could say that." Sark's corners of his mouth were still raised up, in a smile.

Shannon sighed, "It is kind of nice to see new faces around here. You never know what you can get into." She rested her head on her hand, and her elbow on the table.

_You're telling me! _Sark just smiled. _Now how am I going to get _you_ to Cairo in two days? _"Uh...you should come by somewhere I would consider a _'hang out'_." Yep, it was a warehouse where Lauren would be waiting.

"Sure," Shannon smiled. "What's the address?" She got a pen and opened her folder.

_This is too easy!_ He told her the address, and time. "You trust people, don't you?"

"Me? It depends. I guess I look at their faces, and I can tell. Or their personality. Either way, _everyone_ deserves a chance. Whether they are good, or bad."

This sunk deep into Sark, but he didn't let it show. He looked around, and the bell rang, high pitched. _Saved by the bell!_

Shannon, and Sark, gathered up their things and walked to class. Shannon didn't know what was coming for her...or who Sark really was...

* * *

Jack marched into Dixon's office. Dixon stood up, alerted. 

"What is wrong Jack?"

"There may be a problem."

"With what?" Dixon sounded concerned. "Sydney? Vaughn? Any of our agents?"

"Sydney, and the mission."

"Don't tell me you want Vaughn off as her partner again, Jack. This is getting ridiculous, it is hard enough finding agents who are willing-"

Jack butted in, "It's not that! It's...the _key_. It's Sydney's _cousin_."

"_Cousin_?" Dixon didn't understand.

"You must not tell the following information to _anyone_, especially Sydney!" Jack paused. "Her cousin, who is actually her sister, is the key. I do not know how it is possible, but Sydney must _not_ find out about her sister."

"Nadia is her sister...why would she-"

"_Another_ sister..."

"_Another_?" Dixon sat down, processing this information as quickly as he can, as it was being given to him at a rapid speed.

"Shannon Bristow, attends the college Sydney once did. I do not know why they didn't bump into each other. But, she is _also_ an agent. She is in danger, from the Covenant."

"What about Sydney?"

"She must not find out right now. It will interfere with what she must accomplish. She needs her sister for Cairo, unless Sark has her already." Jack reported.

Dixon picked up his office phone.

"What are you doing?" Jack look worried.

"Calling for some agents to keep an eye on Shannon." He spoke into the phone, and organised it _very_ quickly. "I suggest you leave now, as Sydney and Vaughn will be back anytime soon."

Jack nodded and left.

Minutes later, Dixon received a phone call. "Hello?"

"He's got her."

"Who?"

"Sark's got Shannon Bristow." The voice at the end of the phone reported.

Dixon hung up the phone. _Great!_

* * *

This chapter should be a bit more revealing, but lets hope the next one explores the mission of Cairo, and we enter the deserts. Anyway, I hope it is alright! **Please review!!** Thank you for reading! I will try to continue soon... 


End file.
